Dilema
by green-purple shevie
Summary: "..kau ingat bahwa ayahmu dan kuina dibunuh secara kejam oleh raja bukan?", "..Darah harus dibalas dengan darah."/"..aku akan menghadapimu di medan peperangan.","Jika itu maumu, Nico Robin, aku akan menunggumu di medan perang,". War: AU, gaje


**A/N**

Hoho, aku membuat fict ini setelah frustasi memikirkan cerita untuk narrative text. Jadi maaf kalo jelek dan kelihatan aneh. terutama bagian akhirnya itu, aku ilfeel banget. jadi beritahu aku kalau fict ini sebaiknya dihapus saja, ok? Baiklah, aku tak punya waktu banyak, jadi… enjoy my story^^

* * *

><p>Zoro duduk di bingkai jendela, memandang keluar, menatap orang-orang yang kini tampak bersiap-siap. Beberapa berpamitan pada keluarganya, beberapanya lagi berpamitan pada pacar wanita masing-masing, ada yang menangis sesenggukan tak ingin melepaskan, ada yang memberi semangat, meski tau kemungkinan kehilangan itu sangat besar, tampaknya mereka sudah benar-benar siap menghadapi segala kemungkinan yang mungkin akan terjadi. Kematian adalah yang terburuk saat ini. Entah Zoro sudah siap atau belum, tapi ia harus melakukannya. Demi klan yang sudah membesarkannya. Demi keluarga yang akan tertindas oleh kekuasaan, ia harus melakukannya. Ia menatap cakrawala, menutup matanya, lalu menghela nafas. Kini bayangan seorang wanita berambut raven memenuhi kepalanya, ia membayangkan saat-saat yang sudah dilewatinya bersama wanita itu. Ia menghela nafas.<p>

"Apa menurutmu aku bisa melakukannya?" Zoro membuka matanya dan langsung menatap kembali cakrawala dengan warna yang didomnasi warna biru itu. Ia menatap ke arah pintu, "Law?" Lanjutnya dan keluarlah seorang pria berpakaian kuning dari balik pintu. Sebuah seringai menghiasi wajah pria itu.

"Apa kau takut?" ucapnya, Zoro hanya mengalihkan pandangannya dan kembali menutup matanya. "tch, aku tahu kau mencintai wanita itu, tapi klan kita bermusuhan dengan kerajaan, kau ingat bahwa ayahmu dan kuina dibunuh secara kejam oleh raja bukan?"

"Ya, aku ingat, sangat jelas berbayang di mataku."

"Lalu? kenapa kau ragu? Darah harus dibalas dengan darah."

"Entahlah, komitmen darah dibalas dengan darah itu terasa ganjil di telingaku." Zoro kembali membuka matanya. Ia lalu memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Law, "ada perlu apa kau kemari sampai-sampai kau harus bersembunyi di balik pintu, heh? Trafalgar Law?" ucapnya sarkastik. Law hanya memasang wajah datar.

"Hanya ingin mengatakan kalau persiapan penyerangan malam ini sudah selesai. Pasukan dari kerajaan Supernova juga sudah berkumpul semua, mereka menunggumu," ucap Law yang lalu keluar meninggalkan Zoro sendiri. Zoro kembali menatap langit biru dengan semburat awan putih itu.

"Sepertinya aku memang harus melakukannya, maafkan aku… Robin."

**Dilema**

**One Piece © Eiichiro Oda**

**Dilema © Green-puple Shevie**

**Warning : AU, alur cepat, typo(s), plot berantakan serta EYD berantakan.**

**Rate : T**

**Pairing : Z/R**

Robin berjalan menapaki jalanan desa yang tampak ramai, ia tersenyum menatap anak-anak yang berlarian di depannya. Ia menatap sekeliling, takut-takut kalau ada pengawal kerajaan yang mengikutinya. Ia lalu memakai _coat _jubahnya dan berjalan cepat. Ia pergi ke arah hutan. Pohon-pohon besar menyambutnya, jika di ukur kira-kira sepuluh orang dewasa perlu merentangkan tangan dan berpelukan barulah sebesar pohon-pohon itu. Robin jalan masuk melewati ilalang yang tajam dan dapat mininggalkan luka kecil jika tersentuh. Robin sudah terbiasa melewati ilalang-ilalang ini. Setelah melewati padang ilalang yang setinggi bahunya itu, kini ia tiba tepat di tengah-tengah hutan yang ditakuti penduduk karena cerita kunonya. Tentu cerita tentang adanya hantu di rumah yang berada di ujung hutan dengan anak sungai di sebelahnya itu sudah diperiksa Robin kebenarannya, ia bermalam untuk membuktikan itu. Hadiahnya, ia dimarahi ibunya karena tidak pulang ke istana, ia pun diberi pengawalan ketat. Namun Robin berhasil lolos dari pengawal dan kembali ke sini lagi, dan bertemu seseorang di sini. Awal dari semua kekacauan yang terjadi sekarang. Robin akhirnya sampai di sebuah rumah panggung di tepi anak sungai. Di sampingnya, bunga-bunga cosmos menghiasi. Cahaya matahari yang menerobos masuk ke hutan membuat bunga-bunga itu tampak semakin cantik. Jika malam, bunga-bunga itu akan dikelilingi kunang-kunag yang indah. Robin dengan langkah cepat mendekati rumah itu. Dan masuk ke dalamnya. Tepat seperti dugaannya. Orang yang dicarinya ada di sana.

"Kukira kau tidak akan datang kemari lagi… Kenshi-san," Robin mendekat ke arah rak buku yang berdebu di sisi rumah. Ia melihat-lihat buku-buku di sana dan mengambil satu dari raknya. Ia menatap Zoro yang tidur di atas ranjang, lalu duduk di kursi di depan ranjang.

"Jika kau mengira begitu, lalu kenapa kau datang kemari? Bukankah untuk menemuiku?" balas Zoro, ringan dan datar. Robin tersenyum, tak berniat menjawab. Mereka lalu diam cukup lama. Menikmati keberadaan satu sama lain untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Aku akan melakukan penyerangan malam ini," Zoro memecah keheningan, membuat Robin mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku. "tetaplah di sini sampai penyerang selesai," Zoro bangkit dari ranjang dan berjalan pergi.

"Maafkan aku mengenai ayahmu dan kuina," Ucap Robin, Zoro menghentikan langkahnya.

"Itu salahku karena melakukan penculikan atas dirimu, tuan Puteri," Zoro berkata sarkastik. Ya, ayahnya dan kuina di eksekusi Raja karena salahnya. Saat itu ia dan Robin berjalan keluar bersama dari hutan, namun pengawal menemukan mereka. Zoro dibawa atas tuduhan penculikan atas Puteri Raja. Namun Robin mengakui bahwa ia sebenarnya kabur dari pengawal di depan rakyat. Langsung saja opini menyebar dengan luas bahwa Raja memperlakukan Puteri dengan buruk sehingga Puteri berusaha kabur. Untuk membuat opini-opini buruk itu meredam, Raja membuat pernyataan palsu bahwa Puterinya membuat pengakuan itu hanya untuk melindungi rakyat lemah yang menculiknya itu agar tidak di hukum. Raja lalu menyatakan akan tetap menghukum penculiknya meskipun Puteri melindunginya. Dan untuk awalnya, keluarga Zoro lah yang dieksekusi. Ayahnya dan Kuina. Baru setelah itu, Zoro dan klannya akan dieksekusi. Jadi itulah awal dari pemberontakan klan Zoro dan inilah puncaknya. Klan Roronoa berhasil menggandeng beberapa klan besar seperti, Trafalgar, Euctass, Jewelry, dan menggandeng satu kerajaan besar, musuh dari kerajaan Nico. Kerajaan Nico akan benar-benar jatuh setelah penyerangan malam ini.

Robin tertunduk, ia merasa benar-benar bersalah. Karenanya ia menyakiti Zoro, karenanya peperangan terjadi, dan karenanya kerajaan tempat ia selama ini hidup akan musnah. Ia takkan bersembunyi, untuk inilah dia menjadi Puteri. Untuk melindungi rakyatnya, dan untuk menebus semua kesalahannya, ia akan ikut berjuang bersama prajurit-prajurit istana dan mati untuk menebus kesalahan yang dibuatnya.

"Aku takkan bersembunyi di sini, aku akan menghadapimu di medan peperangan," Ucapnya. Ia menatap Zoro tajam, ia lalu tegak dari duduknya, berjalan mendekat ke arah Zoro. Ia menyentuh pipi Zoro lembut.

"Meski aku merasa bersalah akan kematian ayahmu dan saudarimu, tapi aku takkan membiarkan rakyat tak bersalah menjadi korban peperangan ini," ucapnya tajam. Mereka saling menatap tajam satu sama lain, Robin mendekatkan dirinya ke arah Zoro lalu mengecup bibir Zoro perlahan, menyatukan nafas mereka, mencium aroma tubuh satu dengan yang lainnya lalu hanyut dalam buaian hasrat yang bergejolak hingga paru-paru menuntut akan adanya oksigen baru yang mengisi.

"Jika itu maumu, Nico Robin, aku akan menunggumu di medan perang," Zoro memandang mata Robin insten, "Pertarungan sampai mati." Lanjutnya.

"Ya. pertarungan sampai mati."

* * *

><p>"Aku ingin kita mengubah sedikit rencana yang sudah kita buat." Zoro menjelaskan maksudnya mengumpulkan semua panglima perang yang dibentuknya.<p>

"Apa maksudmu, rencana ini sudah sangat sempurna menurutku." Jewelry Bonney, pimpinan pasukan kiri mengajukan pertanyaan. Ia dengan santainya melahap semua hidangan di atas meja. Seakan tidak memperdulikan semua mata yang menatapnya jijik karena kerakusannya itu.

"Aku hanya ingin mengubah posisiku, aku akan memimpin pasukan yang menyusup ke istana. Dan menunjuk salah satu dari kalian untuk memimpin pasukan utama." Semua yang ada di sana terkejut bukan main dengan kata-kata Zoro. Menunjuk salah satu menjadi panglima utama? Itu hanya akan memecah perang di pihak sendiri.

"Kau memang pintar membuat pecah keluarga sendiri. Bukankah ayah dan saudarimu mati juga karena kau?" Euctass Kid menyeringai seram, merasa bisa memprovokasi Zoro, Zoro hanya bergeming mendengar kata-kata Kid. Pandangannya terlihat kosong.

"Bagaimana bisa aku dipimpin orang bodoh sepertimu?" Bonney juga ikut memprovokasi. Ia menjilati jari-jari tangannya. Dan menatap Zoro remeh.

"Aku ingin membunuh Raja dengan tanganku sendiri. Pasukan utama kuberikan pada Law," Zoro berdiri dari duduknya. "Walau pasukan utama berada di tangan panglima Law, tapi aku tetap pimpinan kalian, tidak ada yang berubah. Rapat selesai." Zoro lalu pergi keluar. Semua yang ada di sana menatap Law yang sedang berkutat dengan pedangnya. Berpikir bahwa orang dengan julukan Si Bedah Maut dengan kekejaman yang terkenal seantero kerajaan itu memimpin mereka, mereka merasa bisa dengan leluasa menghabisi musuh-musuh mereka, mereka semua terlihat puas.

"Jadi… mari kita hancurkan kerajaan Nico."

* * *

><p>Zoro berjalan melewati mayat-mayat di depannya. Bau amis darah dan bau debu berterbangan terhirup olehnya. Ia sudah membunuh raja dan ratu dengan tangannya sendiri. Membalas darah dengan darah. Tinggal melakukan sentuhan akhir dari semua yang sudah dilakukannya, dan mereka akan menguasai kerajaan Nico sepenuhnya, yaitu membunuh puteri tunggal kerajaan Nico, Nico Robin. Dari jauh ia bisa mendengar suara gemuruh peperangan yang terjadi di luar sana.<p>

Tiba-tiba sebuah panah melesat ke arahnya, dengan mudah Zoro menghindar. Ia menyiapkan pedang di tangannya. Robin muncul dari balik dinding, mengarahkan anak panah ke arah Zoro. Mereka menatap tajam satu sama lain. Robin lalu menurunkan busur dan anak panahnya dan menaruhnya di lantai, ia mengeluarkan pedang di pinggangnya.

"Mari kita mulai… Roronoa Zoro." Dan dengan itu, mereka pun memulai duel mereka. Mereka saling menerjang, melayangkan sebuah tebasan dan melayangkan tusukan demi tusukan pedang. Mereka berhenti, nafas mereka terengah-engah, luka-luka sudah mulai terlihat membekas di beberapa bagian tubuh masing-masing. Dengan gerakan cepat mereka kembali berdiri dan menerjang satu sama lain dan berhenti di satu titik, saat pedang masing-masing menempel sempurna di leher musuh masing-masing dan siap memenggal kepala lawan.

"Kenapa? Kau tak mau membunuhku? Membalas darah dengan darah?" Ucap Robin sarkastik. Namun tanpa di sadarinya, Zoro sudah berada di belakangnya dan menusukkan pedangnya tepat ke jantung Robin.

"Aku mencintaimu, dan berharap kita akan bertemu di reinkarnasi berikutnya." Ucap Zoro tepat di telinga Robin, Robin hanya tersenyum, tidak memperdulikan sakitnya luka di dada kirinya. Robin lalu jatuh ambruk ke depan. Zoro menatap sedih mayat Robin di depannya. Ia lalu mengambil posisi di sebelah Robin lalu menusuk dada kirinya. Iapun ambruk di sebelah Robin, ia menyentuh wajah Robin lalu tersenyum lembut.

"Sampai jumpa di kehidupan berikutnya, Robin."

-end-

Review? Flame dan segala kritik diterima dengan lapang dada.^^


End file.
